Dead Rising 3: Operation Broken Eagle
Dead Rising 3: Operation Broken Eagle is the first of four $9.99 downloadable content packs available for Dead Rising 3. It includes "new playable characters, missions, weapons, and more". It is part of the season pass, which includes all four DLC packs and the bonus Nick Ramos Tribute Pack.Earnest Cavalli, Dead Rising 3 season pass, DLC plans crawl from the grave, Joystiq, (October 30, 2013).David Leavitt, Capcom reveals new 'Dead Rising 3' trailer and season pass, Examiner, (October 30, 2013) Story Episode 1 focuses on Adam Kane, a commander of the military who has had his troops sent into Los Perdidos by General Hemlock to kill the President for going too soft on the Illegals. As they ride into the city in a helicopter, they are forced to evacuate when their chopper is hit by a rocket fired by Clyde and Mel. Kane lands on the ground near the Los Perdidos River, and must find the site of the helicopter crash to retrieve the data stored in the black box. The helicopter is a flaming mess when Kane finds it crashed in Ingleton. Kane must retrieve the flight data recorder and the larvae container from the crash site. With the larvae in hand, Kane's next orders are to use the larvae to cleanse the Ingleton Motel of any illegals. Afterwards, Kane is directed towards the Ingleton Taxi Company where the military plans to set up base. When he arrives, Kane must clear out the base so that the site can be safely used. Once all of the zombies have been killed, backup can be signaled by firing a flare from the rooftop. Bravo team will come in and cover the base while Kane goes to retrieve supplies for Charlie Company. At the Huge Industrial Co. warehouse, Kane will find most of the members of Charlie deceased. He rides their supply tank, the Armadillo back to the taxi company. Once the tank has been returned, Kane is sent to investigate the Museum of the Americas, where the President was last spotted. When he arrives, he must defend himself against the soldiers protecting the President. These soldiers would have been part of Diego's unit. After clearing the area, a GPS Tracker is found on the stage where the President was giving her speech. The tracker gives the President's location in northern Sunset Hills. As he nears the location, a radio message will come in saying that the President is using the Mayor's Mansion as a stronghold. The area has been barricaded and fortified. Using the back entrance, the mansion can be entered. After defeating all of the President's security, she can be secured and brought back to the compound. A short glimpse of Nick Ramos is seen as Kane is returning to the base. He has been given his final orders - to destroy the black box that was on the chopper. Before he has a chance to, a soldier brings in the zombified president. Kane shoots her before she is able to turn the soldier, and orders that she be removed from the premises afterwards. He then radios over to report that he had destroyed the black box, but in actuality, he only pretended to. A soldier comes in to inform Kane that somebody (Nick) has breached the facility and is trying to free the captives. New Features *New collectibles including: ZDC cameras and dog tags. A new objective requires Kane to clear out Illegal safe houses. *This episode includes five new base weapons: the Auto Shotgun, the Minigun, the Tactical Axe, the Combat Knives and the S19-SHVR (Nitrogen Grenade Launcher). *A new vehicle, a drivable tank named the Armadillo. *A brand new combo weapon, The Beast. *Adam Kane and General Hemlock's clothing will be unlocked and are available at clothing lockers. *Nine new achievements. *New characters exclusive to the Operation Broken Eagle story. Trivia * This episode is the only DLC episode that has savable survivors and traditional survivor missions. It's also the first time in Dead Rising when the player is tasked with accounting for victims (Unsavable Survivors) ** Sunshine and The Dutch only appear in this DLC chapter, and cannot be used in the main campaign. * The Auto Shotgun, Minigun, and Tactical Ax all return in Dead Rising 4, although the Minigun is now an Exo Suit exclusive weapon. * Kane's story line is the longest (in-universe) of the four DLC chapters. It begins before Hunter breaks out of prison and concludes after Angel is killed. Fittingly enough, it is also the longest in real time, as it takes about 2 hours to complete - roughly one day in Dead Rising time. * The episode seems to assume the player is about level 30, as it has new means for PP to be earned but also contains all of the mutated infected Nick must deal with. * This is the only time in Dead Rising where the player is tasked with killing survivors and destroying safe zones. Gallery K.jpg Kane Duty.jpg Operation Broken Eagle Opening 1.jpg Operation Broken Eagle Opening 2.jpg Operation Broken Eagle Opening 3.jpg Operation Broken Eagle Opening 4.jpg Operation Broken Eagle Ending 1.jpg Adam with Combat Knife.png Operation Broken Eagle Ending 2.jpg Adam with Gun.png Operation Broken Eagle Ending 3.jpg References Category:2013 video games Category:Dead Rising Category:Zombie video games Category:Video game expansion packs Category:Survival video games Category:Horror video games